


Better Offer

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron signs up for First Datesorthe Robron First Dates AU with a twist ™
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Better Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the idea of a robron First Dates (that reality show where people go on a first date on national tv) AU for AGES, and every time I catch it on tv (how come that show is on every day?? on every single channel??) I keep thinking about the robron version. I’m pretty sure I’ve read fics where robron are each other’s date on the show... so that’s where the twist™ comes in. I wanted to write something inspired by the Dawson’s Creek finale (thank you Netflix for reawakening my obsession). Where it’s not revealed who Joey ended up dating (Dawson or Pacey) until the last minute and you see her watching the TV show Dawson wrote/produced based on their lives. I wanted to do something like that too and I could SEE it play out in my head. So that’s why Aaron’s date’s identity is kept kind of vague until the very end.  
> It all made sense in my head and I hope it’s not too confusing, weird, or pretentious!
> 
> italics = the tv show

“Oh come on, just give me a little hint.”

“I can’t mum, I told you, I’m not allowed. They made me sign a contract and everything. I can’t talk about it until after it’s aired.”

“Does Adam know? I bet you told him.” 

“Adam doesn’t know either, I promise. Even though he thinks he should know because he convinced me to sign up.”

“So it worked then?” Chas tried. “Your date? Are you meeting him again? For another date?”

“Nice try. I’m still not allowed to tell you. You’re just going to have to watch it on tv just like everyone else.”

“Fine.” Chas sighed. “Can you at least tell me his name? Of the bloke they matched you with. That won’t spoil anything. And I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. His mother was relentless.

“His name was Ben.”

“Ben. Ok. Ben is a good name. Ben. I like that. What did he look like? Was he fit?”

“Mum!”

“What? It’s just a simple yes or no question.”

“That I can’t answer. I’ll be sued for breaking my contract.” Aaron reminded her.

“Nobody is going to find out! And it’s going to be on tv in a few hours anyway.”

“So you’ll find out in a few hours then.”

The buzzer from the doorbell sounded and distracted Aaron from the conversation. He smiled to himself as he opened the door. He knew who would be on the other side.

“Hey you.” He greeted the other person with a kiss and stepped aside to let them in. “I thought you wouldn’t get here until it aired?”

“Switched shifts with Ellis. He owes me. I covered for him at Christmas and in January. It’s payback.”

Aaron laughed.

“You sound like an assassin or something.”

“Hmm… maybe just a superhero. I spent the day with Seb and just dropped him off at his nana's for a sleepover and - .”

“Wait, am I cutting into your time with your son?” Aaron interrupted.

“It’s fine. I’ve taken a couple of days off and moved some things around, so I’ve got time for both of you.” He pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “And the best thing is; his mum is none the wiser.”

“Shit!” Aaron swore, suddenly reminded of the phone conversation he’d been having with his own mother. “Mum? Are you still there?”

“Yes, Aaron. I’ve been shouting your name for the past 10 minutes.”

“Sorry… I got distracted…”

“Obviously.”

“Yeah… sorry… I uh… I have to go. I’ve got company. I’ll talk to you after it aired ok?”

“Company? Who? That Ben from the program?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Bye mum.” Aaron grinned and hung up.

“Problems?”

“Nah just my mum trying to figure out if I fell madly in love with the guy they matched me with.” He explained. “I think she’s already planning the wedding.” He noticed the massive shopping bag on the kitchen table. “What’s all this?”

“Supplies. I’m cooking for you.”

“You don’t have to do that. We can just order pizza or Chinese or something.”

The other man shrugged.

“I like cooking. It’s a hobby I sort of picked up from my mum when I was a kid.”

“Yeah? Is she a good cook then?”

“Sort of… These days. She was terrible back in the day.”

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“It’s fine.” He waved the comment away. “She says it all the time herself. But we learnt together. And I just like to go all out sometimes nowadays. For special occasions.”

“This is a special occasion?”

“I’d say so. Our first meeting on national tv. That’s pretty special.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Aaron smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Best birthday present ever.” He turned to the shopping. “At least let me help with all this. Tell me what to do.”

He was put on vegetable chopping duties, and while he normally hated cooking, this time he was enjoying himself.

“I don’t think my kitchen has ever seen this much action.” He commented, watching his boyfriend stir the sauce a little while later.

“What? You can’t cook?”

“I can cook… I just… choose not to.” Aaron shrugged. “It’s boring. Waiting for water to boil or wait until it’s ready to eat after six and a half thousand hours in the oven.” He complained. “It feels like wasting time. And I can’t be bothered to go all out if it’s just me.”

“That I understand.” The other man agreed. “I don’t really do all this either when I’m alone. I just grab something to eat at work or have a microwave meal. And if Seb is with me… well… he won’t eat anything with recognisable green stuff… so it’s all mashed into oblivion. Or we have chips.”

Aaron laughed.

“Sounds like he’s got you right where he wants you.”

“What can I say, I’m a pushover.” He joked and Aaron couldn’t help but kiss him. “This is almost done, grab me two plates so I can dish it up and we can eat.”

“Aaron hurry up, it’s starting! You’ll miss your moments of glory!”

They’d just finished their meal and Aaron had insisted on making dessert. Only with his culinary skills that consisted of scooping some ice cream in bowls and adding some chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming.” He said as he walked over to the sofa where he joined his amused looking boyfriend. He rolled his eyes. “Yes I heard it. No you don’t get to say it or else you definitely won’t be later.”

The other man laughed and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

“Prat.”

“You love it.”

“Nobody is perfect.” Aaron said and grabbed the remote, unpausing the program and getting comfortable.

First up was a little introduction and look around the restaurant, followed by the first guests arriving.

The maître d welcomed them to the restaurant and showed them to the bar.

_“Robert is our barman tonight, he’ll take your order while you wait.”_

_The girl on screen nodded and sat down at the bar._

_“What can I get you?”_

_“Just a mineral water. I want to keep a clear head for my date.”_

_“Coming right up.” Robert turned around to get her drink. “So what are you looking for in a date? What are you hoping for?”_

_“I just hope she’s fun. I just got out of a bad relationship and I really want someone I can have some fun with.” The girl said._

“Wait, she? What was this? Gay night?” Aaron asked.

“Do you think they tell me anything like that? I’m only there to serve drinks and make awkward small talk with people until their date arrives. And then they go on to make awkward small talk with each other.”

Aaron snorted and turned his attention back to the screen where the girl’s date had arrived and they were being shown to their table.

Back at the entrance an elderly man walked in, dressed to the nines.

“Oh he was nice. He sat at the bar for ages and talked all about his family. He was afraid he’d been stood up but his date was just really late because of traffic.”

The man took a seat at the bar and the next moment a woman of around his age walked in and they were shown to their table.

“I knew they’d edit all that out. Talking to the barman isn’t interesting enough.”

“I don’t know, I kind of enjoyed it.” Aaron grinned. “Do you reckon they left that in?”

“Maybe. But it was definitely the highlight of my day.”

They focused on the program again and Aaron saw himself walk into the restaurant. He was greeted by the maître d and shown to the bar. But instead of showing him talking to Robert, they cut to the intro video they’d had Aaron record before he’d entered the restaurant.

“Figures. I guess they want to keep up the suspense with that Ben bloke.”

Aaron nodded in agreement and cringed when he saw himself staring at the camera, looking like he was being interrogated by the entire English police force.

_“I’m Aaron, I’m 29… today actually… it’s my birthday today.”_

“Oh my god do I really sound like that?” Aaron hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “I can’t watch this. Turn it off. Let’s watch a film.”

“No I want to see it. See if they got my good side.”

_“I’m… looking for someone to have a laugh with.” The Aaron on screen shrugged. “I don’t think I really have a type… I just…” he shrugged again. “My best friend convinced me to sign up and I never expected to actually get chosen. I don’t exactly expect to meet the love of my life tonight… but I’m open for anything. If he’s nice looking and fun to talk to… then who knows what could come from this.”_

The program cut back to Aaron at the bar, he’d just taken a sip from his beer and put the bottle back down.

_“So, nervous?” Robert asked._

_“A little.” Aaron nodded. “But hopefully he’ll be nice. And if not… at least I got a nice meal out of it.”_

_Robert laughed._

_“That’s the spirit.”_

Their conversation was cut short by the focus on Aaron’s date Ben arriving and being shown to the bar.

_“Your table will be ready in a few minutes.”_

_“What can I get you, mate?” Robert asked as Ben sat down._

_He glanced at Aaron._

_“I’ll have a beer too, thanks.” He turned to Aaron and shook his hand. “Hey. I’m Ben.”_

The program changed to Ben’s intro video.

_“My name is Ben, I’m 29, I work as a kayak instructor at an outdoor pursuits centre. I love my job but I’m looking for something or someone else to share some of that love with.”_

“Pfft. I never get to see this when they record it. That’s just embarrassing.”

“It’s not that bad…” Aaron tried. “All of these introduction things are cheesy.”

“Yours isn’t. You’re cute.”

“Hmm… you’re biased.”

“Maybe. But I’ve seen a lot of these things and this is just cheesy. At least you were honest.”

“Not for long.” Aaron laughed and watched himself follow Ben to their table.

_“Do you mind if I sit there? I like to face the entrance. It’s my thing. I like being in control.” The Aaron on screen asked when Ben was about to sit down._

_Ben gave him a strange look but sat down at the other side and a waitress appeared to give them their menus._

_“So,” Ben started. “What do you do for a living?”_

_“I own a scrapyard with my best friend.”_

_“A scrapyard? What is that?”_

_“We collect and sell scrap metal. Old cars, washing machines… anything made of metal that isn’t being used anymore.” Aaron explained and Ben nodded._

_“And you can make a living on that?”_

_Aaron shrugged._

_“We do alright. What about you? What do you do?”_

_“I work at an outdoor pursuits centre as a kayak instructor. I’ve always loved sports and this is as close to my dream job as it gets.” Ben said excitedly, not noticing Aaron was looking over his shoulder to the bar._

“Did you just… switch seats with him so you could look at me? You weren’t exactly subtle were you?”

Aaron blushed slightly.

“He didn’t notice. I never knew kayaking could be so boring. I’d rather listen to you talk about your nerdy superhero films than listen to that.”

“You said you liked those films!”

“They’re alright… but I just said it to get you in bed.” Aaron laughed and kissed his boyfriend. “And it worked.”

The other man laughed.

“And they say I’m the schemer.”

The show cut back to Aaron and Ben.

_“I guess I always wanted that, you know? I think it’s important.”_

_“Hmm.” Aaron nodded, trying to make himself focus on Ben instead of Robert._

_“So… did you always want to be a… scrap metal dealer?”_

_“What? Oh uh… no. Not exactly. I was just sort of… lost… after my last break up… and then my mate’s girlfriend gave us the idea and it seemed as good a plan as any. And now here we are.”_

_“What do you mean lost? Bad break up?”_

_“Yeah… you could say that… just didn’t work out. You know how it is.”_

_“Not really. I mean… I’m still friends with my ex. He’s my closest friend.”_

_Aaron raised an eyebrow._

_“Really?”_

_Ben nodded._

_“Yeah. I’m guessing that’s not the case with you?”_

_“No… one is dead and the other probably wishes I was.”_

_Ben choked on his food._

_“I’m… I’m sorry… for your loss…”_

_Aaron shrugged._

_“It’s a long time ago. I’d rather not talk about it to be honest… How’s your food?”_

“Again, as subtle as a brick.” He wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “That was Jackson, right? That you were talking about just now.”

“Yeah...” Aaron said, suddenly very focused on the couple on screen.

He dropped a kiss in Aaron's hair.

“Thank you for telling me about him.”

“I figured you should know why I made such a mess of well… everything in my life. Though Ed did text me happy birthday so I guess he doesn’t hate me that much anymore.”

“As long as he doesn’t think he can get back together with you. You’re mine now and I don’t share.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“Nope.”

On screen Ben and Aaron were on their dessert and Ben still seemed oblivious to the fact his date was flirting with the barman instead of him.

_“So, what do you look for in a guy? What’s your type?” Ben asked._

_Aaron shrugged._

_“I don’t know. I’m not really looking for anything serious… just someone I can have a laugh with, you know?”_

_Ben frowned._

_“If you’re not looking for a relationship, then why did you sign up for this show? If you just want to get some action… there’s apps for that.”_

_Aaron raised an eyebrow._

_“Who says I’m not looking for a relationship? I’m not looking for a serious meet the family, marriage and babies kind of thing. Not right away. I only met you an hour ago.”_

_Ben stared at him for a minute._

_“Fair enough. So you do want that then? Marriage and babies and all that?”_

_“I don’t know. Never really thought about it.”_

“Did he seriously ask about marriage on the first date?”

“Well I kind of mentioned it first.”

“Still. Who does that?”

_“I don’t think I want kids to be honest. I know it’s supposed to be every gay man’s dream these days… but I like my active life and you can’t go for a survival weekend at a moment’s notice when you have a couple of kids running around.”_

_Aaron nodded._

_“True. So the kayaking and stuff is important to you then?”_

_Ben smiled._

_“Yeah. I could give you a lesson sometime if you like. I’ll tell them you’re my cousin or something and you’ll get a freebie.”_

_“Well I’m definitely not getting that now.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“This is going to be on tv, remember? If anyone you work with sees this, they’ll know I’m not your cousin.”_

_“Oh… right…” Ben turned red. “I uh… forgot about that.”_

_“But maybe I’ll take you up on the offer for a lesson. And I’ll just pay.” Aaron gave him a reassuring smile._

Next to Aaron his boyfriend snorted.

“What?”

“When is the wedding? Do I have time to go buy a hat?”

Aaron elbowed him in the stomach.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Oh Benny-boo, I’d love a kayaking lesson from you.” The other man said in a silly voice, making Aaron laugh.

“I felt bad for the guy! He just made a tit of himself on national tv.” He turned to face him. “And you have no reason to be jealous of him. You know how this ends.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Funny way of showing.”

On screen the elderly couple were on their dessert too and seemed to really like each other.

“Are they going out again?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know. They don’t show us the final thing before it airs on tv. They left together though.”

The program changed to a guy and a girl in their 20s who seemed to be having an even worse date than Aaron.

“They hated each other. I thought they were going to kill each other if the date lasted any longer.”

“I don’t remember seeing them…”

The other man shook his head.

“They weren’t on the same day as you. Looks like they just edited two days together. Us staff always look the same anyway in our uniforms.”

The program cut back to Aaron and Ben, showing Aaron seductively sucking the ice cream from his spoon while never breaking eye contact with Robert.

Though Ben was as oblivious as ever and still seemed to think Aaron was looking at him.

_“I had a really nice time tonight.” Ben said, finishing the last of his dessert. “I feel we really hit it off.”_

_Aaron gave him a smile, barely paying attention to him._

_“Yeah. For sure.”_

_The focus shifted to another couple arguing over who should pay the bill, before cutting to Aaron and Ben again._

_“I can pay my own way.” Aaron insisted. “Let’s just split it 50/50.”_

_“It’s ok. I want to. You can pay next time.”_

_The camera focused on Aaron who had an uncomfortable look on his face, while Ben paid the bill._

“I slipped a 20 into his pocket when he wasn’t looking.” Aaron commented. “I couldn’t let him pay for everything.”

_The setting changed from the restaurant to the little studio they’d recorded their intro videos in. Aaron and Ben were sitting side by side, facing the camera._

_“I had a really good time. I really feel like we had that click.” Ben said happily, smiling at Aaron. “I’d like to go out again and get to know you better.”_

_Aaron bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Ben._

_“I uh… had a good time too. You’re a nice guy… easy to talk to… but… I don’t think it would work between us. I’d like to have a drink with you again sometime… but just as mates. Sorry…”_

_Ben swallowed._

_“Right. Well… I’ve got enough mates.”_

_A breaking heart filled the screen and as it disappeared two different people sat down in the studio._

_The elderly couple, as well as the two girls agreed to meet up again for another date and the boy and girl didn’t even make it to the studio as the girl had gotten up and left halfway through the meal._

_The couples were all shown leaving the restaurant and saying goodbye at the door._

_“So… see you around then?” Aaron asked Ben._

_“I don’t think so. I’m not looking for mates.” He said and left._

_The camera focused on Aaron who seemed lost. He looked around and mumbled something under his breath and walked back inside._

_“Did you forget something?” the maître d asked him._

_“Yes. Kind of.”_

_“Can I help you with anything?”_

_“No thanks. I can handle it.” Aaron said and walked up to the bar where Robert was cleaning up._

_“Hi.”_

_“Hey…” Robert said, slightly confused. “Is there a problem?”_

_Aaron shook his head._

_“That depends.”_

_“On what?”_

_“On whether or not you’re into guys. And single. And would like to go out with me sometime. On a date.”_

_Robert smiled and leaned on the bar._

_“What would you say if I said yes to all of those?”_

_Aaron didn’t say anything, just grabbed a fistful of Robert’s shirt and pulled him close and kissed him. Robert happily kissed him back._

_“What time do you finish?” Aaron asked when they broke the kiss._

_Robert glanced at his watch._

_“In about an hour.”_

_Aaron sat down at the bar._

_“Guess I’ll be waiting an hour then.”_

_The two of them smiled at each other while at the bottom of the screen an update appeared._

_“Aaron and Robert went out together after the program and have been together ever since.”_

“I still can’t believe you dumped a guy on national tv to hook up with another.” Robert commented as some ad for oven cleaner started on screen.

“It worked out pretty well for you, didn’t it?” Aaron replied.

“That it did.” Robert agreed. “You know I was secretly hoping it wouldn’t work with you and that Ben guy. I thought you were cute and I was wondering if I could get away with getting your number while on shift.”

“So do you always pick up guys while serving drinks then?”

“Only the ones stuck on boring dates with kayak instructors.”

Aaron laughed and turned his attention to his phone as it rang.

“Hi mum.” He sighed.

“The barman?! What was wrong with that Ben lad? He seemed nice!”

“He was nice.”

“So why didn’t you go out with him? He liked you!”

“Yeah well…” Aaron looked at Robert who looked at him like he was his whole world. “Let’s just say I got a better offer.”


End file.
